¿Actuación o realidad?
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: -Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto de trabajar con todos ustedes- Su faz era seria, calmada y calculadora. Naruto salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó su voz. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada mortífera antes de sentarse. ¿Así que lo estaba retando? Pues ni crea que él se acobardaría.
1. Metiéndose en la boca del lobo

**-Sasaski, por favor dame una oportunidad-gritó ya desesperado. El amor de su vida se estaba casando con otro. Se encontraban en la orilla de la playa. Esa playa que había sido testigo del crecimiento de su amor. De los momentos más importantes que habían tenido como pareja. Pero este día estaba gris y lloviendo. Tal como su corazón.**

**-Yuuki, lo siento. Me casaré con otro-pasó por el lado de él. La vio alejándose sin poder hacer nada más. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, unas amargas lágrimas que reflejaban toda la pena y frustración que sentía en esos momentos. Tenía que aceptarlo, ella no iba a ser jamás más su pareja, su amor. **

**-Adiós-se dirigió al mar y se perdió entre el oleaje. Si no podía estar con ella, no querría estar con nadie más. **

-Corte-gritó el director-lo hicieron muy bien chicos-

-Gracias dijeron los dos jóvenes actores. El que hacía de Yuuki era el reconocido actor Naruto Uzumaki. Tenía 30 años y ya llevaba 20 años actuando. Desde su más tierna infancia estuvo involucrado en el mundo del entretenimiento. Su abuelo Jiraiya, quien era un escritor famoso estaba asesorando la adaptación de una de sus novelas a una película. En ella había una escena con un niño y Jiraiya animó a Naruto que hiciera una audición para ese papel. Siempre veía a su nieto interpretando obras inexistentes, producto de su imaginación. Naruto era un chico que siempre se la pasaba soñando, en las nubes. Imaginando los mundos más imposibles y llenos de aventuras. A veces tomaba prestada ropa de su abuelo y abuela para disfrazarse. Sus padres habían muerto antes de que el tuviera uso de razón. Por lo que vivía junto a su abuelo Jiraiya y su abuela Tsunade.

Y así todo empezó para el rubio. Habían descubierto un enorme talento en ese chiquillo de 10 años. Era un infante sin temor ni pudor que interpretaba cuanto papel le pusieras por delante.

-Bien, con esto ha concluido el rodaje de "un día como hoy" Muchas gracias a todos por participar y en especial a Naruto, quien hizo un excelente trabajo-Este sonrió por el cumplido y dio las gracias pertinentes. En eso llegó su manager Shikamaru a buscarlo. Todavía le quedaba la grabación de un comercial esa tarde. Se excusó de la celebración que siempre se hacía después de terminada las grabaciones de una película o un drama y se fue al encuentro de su manager.

-Naruto-le hizo un ademan para que se arreglara y se dirigieran al auto. Este asintió y se fue al camarín, se cambió a su ropa y se fue al auto.

-Naruto, tengo otro drama para ti-dijo casualmente. Ya se encontraban en el auto. Naruto estaba sentado en los asientos de atrás y su manager manejaba.

-¿Si y de que se trata?-dijo distraído mirando por la ventana.

-Se trata de un drama con temática homosexual ¿Eso está bien para ti?-miró por el espejo retrovisor para ver bien la expresión que hacia Naruto.

-Claro-dijo de lo más normal. La verdad es que el mismo era gay, por ello no le importaba interpretar a alguien de esa índole. Pero lo más importante trabajo es trabajo. Aunque esto su manager no lo sabía. Seguro que esperaba una queja descomunal como lo tuvo con su antiguo cliente. Inuzuka Kiba. Un actor prometedor, con años de estudios y una trayectoria implacable. Todo se desmoronó cuando le pidieron protagonizar una película, donde su personaje era Gay. Él se negó rotundamente, como si hacerlo fuera un pecado mortal. Esto claramente a los productores no les pareció una buena actitud. En la red empezaron a aparecer mensajes y post en foros donde lo menos fuerte que decían de él era "poco profesional" Por lo que poco a poco lo llamaron menos y menos hasta que desapareció del mundo del espectáculo.

-Se llamará "noches peligrosas" es de dos actores porno que comparten un pasado. Ya te dirán todo en la reunión que tendrás con el staff, en una semana más. Y tu co-estrella será el nuevo actor Sasuke Uchiha-sus ojos se agrandaron. No podía ser ¿Verdad? Debía haber un montón de personas llamadas Sasuke Uchiha.

-B...bien-dijo no muy convencido. No podía ser verdad, no podía ser **ESE **Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero al mundo le gustaba demostrar cuan equivocado estaba. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había hecho algo malo en su vida anterior para que le tocara este destino? ¿Acaso había sido una bestia de 9 colas que destrozó toda una aldea? No podía ser así. Había pasado una semana desde el anunció de su manager. Se encontraban en la sala, con sus guiones en mano todo los actores que participarían en ese drama. Era la primera reunión y todos se estaban saludando y presentándose Pero nada de eso le importaba porque ahí estaba él. Sasuke Uchiha. Ese Sasuke Uchiha, su ex novio.

_Cuando tenía la tierna edad de 15 años, iba al instituto Konoha High. Y allí lo conoció. Al principio eran rivales en todo. En futbol, básquetbol, natación, en fin en todas las actividades deportivas y académicas (pero debía admitir que Sasuke era mil veces mejor que el en ese aspecto, puesto que a Naruto jamás le había gustado estudiar) Poco a poco la amistad afloró, se habían dado cuenta que competir entre ellos era divertido. Que solo entre ellos se sentía genial, por lo que empezaron a frecuentarse, ir a plazas a jugar o pasar un rato en la casa del otro. Se volvieron realmente amigos. _

_Un día en la habitación del pelinegro se dieron un beso. Se encontraban totalmente solos, puesto que el hermano mayor de Sasuke había salido a hacer un trámite. Se encontraban acostados en la cama escuchando un disco de música. De un momento a otro, Sasuke se sentó y miró a Naruto. Este no entendía que le pasaba, por lo que copió su gesto. Se sentó y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, este ya lo estaba besando. Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar, por lo que empujó._

_-¿Q…Que te ocurre-ttebayo?-colocó su mano en su boca, como protegiéndola. Estaba rojo como tomate (los favoritos de Sasuke)_

_-Te bese, dobe-dijo naturalmente._

_-P…Pero…si somos hombres eso no es correcto-intentó dar una patética excusa._

_-¿Quién te dijo eso?-frunció el ceño-los hombres también se pueden besar y ser novios-_

_-Yo…yo…no soy de ellos-apartó la mirada._

_-¿Si? ¿Entonces por qué me miras cada vez que me cambio? ¿O te sonrojas cada vez que acerco mi rostro hacia a ti?-claro que él lo había notado. Sasuke es una persona muy perspicaz y observacional. Presta atención a los mínimos detalles y sobre todo a las personas que le interesaban._

_-¡NO!..Yo no hago eso-ttebayo-empezó a negar efusivamente con las manos. Pero Sasuke tenía razón, sí que miraba a Sasuke y sí que se ponía nervioso cada vez que sus manos se rozaban o estaban más cerca de lo habitual. _

_-Oh, bueno me equivoqué entonces. Creo que tendré que estar con Sakura-se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta. A Naruto no le gustó nada esas palabras. Rápidamente se levantó y le sujeto la mano a Sasuke.- ¿Dobe?-tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro._

_-Sasuke yo…-las palabras no le salían._

_-Lo sé-se rió_

_-Tú, bastardo…yo…-pero no pudo terminar la frase. Sasuke lo estaba besando, pero esta vez no opuso resistencia. Había descubierto que era Gay y le gustaba su mejor amigos, ahora novio. _

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto de trabajar con todos ustedes- Su faz era seria, calmada y calculadora. Naruto salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó su voz. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada mortífera antes de sentarse. ¿Así que lo estaba retando? Pues ni crea que él se acobardaría.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Mucho gusto-su sonrisa resplandecía ante todo los presentes. Era cálida y deslumbrante

-Es un ángel-corearon todos al unísono, de manera bajita. Naruto lo miro de vuelta, desafiante. Si él quería pelea, pues la tendría. Ya no era el niño estúpido que era a los 15 años. No, ahora tenía 30 años, era un actor famoso y muy respetado en la industria y por sobre todo más maduro y fuerte.

-Pues bien, gracias por querer colaborar conmigo. Espero que todos nos llevemos muy bien- el director era Kakashy Hatake. Un director reconocido por hacer películas controversiales. Ya sea de temática sexual, homosexual o violenta. Pero sin duda sus películas eran el sueño de todo artista. Todas habían sido un éxito en taquilla y el la crítica- nos veremos en una semana más, para empezar a grabar las escenas-dicho esto todos se retiraron del lugar. Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron una última mirada antes de desaparecer, cada uno por sus respectivos caminos.

-**Que bajos has caído Ryosuke. Nunca te imaginé en una película de esta índole- Era Sasuke quien interpretaba a un actor llamado Takashi.**

**-Mira quien lo dice- Ryosuke quien era interpretado por Naruto. Era un millonario en bancarrota quien ahora tenía que dedicarse a la actuación porno.**

**-Pues bien-se acerca al rostro del actor. Lo toma por la mejilla y se relame los labios- yo te enseñare-la mirada llena de lujuria lo delata.**

-Corte-dijo el director-chico, falta pasión. Tómense un descanso- No sabía lo que les esperaba, pero esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creían. Todavía había resentimiento por lo que había pasado. Naruto no sabía que Sasuke se había vuelto un actor, él siempre dijo que iba a tomar el lugar de su hermano en las empresas Uchihas.

-Hazlo bien, dobe. Pensé que por tus 20 años de trayectoria lo harías mejor-dijo con sorna. Naruto tenía toda la intención de no responderle, pero es que lo sacaba se sus casillas.

-Ja, te demostraré mi maravillosa actuación. Ten miedo bastardo- Uchiha Sasuke era el hijo menor del magnate Fugaku Uchiha quien era presidente de Uchihas corps. Una empresa especializada en finanzas. Cuando Sasuke tenía 6 años, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Itachi, quien es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, se hizo cargo de él y de las empresas. A la corta edad de 14 años había heredado el título de presidente de una de las empresas más importantes en ese rubro. Al principio era un hermano implacable. Él le enseño que el amor era amor y lo apoyo cuando le confesó que era gay. Pero un día, cuando Sasuke tenía 17 años Itachi lo dejó y se fue sin decir adiós. No sin antes de despedirlo y desheredarlo. Dejándolo completamente en bancarrota y desamparado. El sin dinero ni nada. Entró en una agencia de modelaje. Sabía que era bien parecido por lo que lo contratarían en un santiamén. Así en la agencia de modelaje lo mandaron a trabajar a Estados Unidos. Era el país que tenía más oportunidad para un chico con tanto talento para ese medio, por lo que estuvo 9-10 años en ese país. Un día lo llamaron por la oportunidad de protagonizar un drama. Este aceptó, pero el drama era en Japón y era con su ex novio Naruto.


	2. Molesto sin razón

**Previamente:**

_Un día lo llamaron por la oportunidad de protagonizar un drama. Este aceptó, pero el drama era en Japón y era con su ex novio Naruto._

**Takashi se acercó sensualmente a Ryosuke. Este último tragó saliva y se sonrojó. Sabía lo que iba a venir y lo esperaba con ansias. Takashi sonrió y se relamió los labios, le encantaba ese brillo de desesperación y deseo en los ojos ajenos y más si era provocado por él.**

**-Eres un pervertido-ya estaba en frente a Ryosuke. Lo toma del mentón y lo hace mirarlo directamente a los ojos.**

**-Mira quién habla-lo está retando. Takashi siempre acepta desafíos. Es una persona osada y valiente. Se va acercando de a poco, ya Ryosuke no puede más así que es él quien toma la iniciativa y le da un beso.**

-¡CORTEN!-grita el director Kakashy-ese beso fue muy soso y aburrido, dios mío-se sobó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Estos actores eran increíbles en otras producciones ¿Por qué aquí no?

-Fue culpa de Sasuke-ttebayo. Siempre ha sido un rígido- Naruto aprovechaba cada oportunidad para tirarle cizaña. La verdad es que estaba un poco resentido con su ex novio. Todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos fue injusto y culpa del bastardo ese.

-Tu siempre eras el que besa mal ¿No te acuerdas que te tuve que enseñar?-una sonrisa de superioridad aparecía en el rostro del Uchiha. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Sasuke no se quedaba atrás al momento de atacar al rubio. El también guardaba cierto rencor por lo sucedido.

-Tú, maldito hijo de…-

-BASTA-todos se paralizaron en ese momento-el problema no es que besen mal o no. El problema es que no es un ósculo de verdad. Es el típico que te enseñan en la academia de teatro. Yo lo que quiero es pasión, acciones verídicas. ¿Han visto mis otras películas? …Naruto ¿No has visto Icha icha Paradise? ¿La película basada en la novela de tu abuelo?- Naruto se sonrojó. Si había visto esa película. Era un filme que rayaba en lo pornográfico. Asintió solo con la cabeza. Sasuke no la había visto, pero por la reacción del rubio supo al tiro de que iba esa dichosa novela- entonces, otra vez la escena-

Otra vez los dos actores entraron en el papel. Takashi era Sasuke y Ryosuke era Naruto. Se miraron largamente a los ojos. Cada uno quería triunfar, hacer un buen papel y dejar su vida personal de lado, pero era imposible. Todo había terminado muy mal, todo se había tergiversado. Y esta película no estaba ayudando en nada¿Por qué sus personajes tenían que amarse? Era tan difícil representarlo. **Volvieron a actuar la misma escena. Se encontraban en una habitación de motel, estaba lloviendo a cántaros afuera. Se habían quedado atrapados en un pueblo donde rodaban su película. Habían alquilado juntos una habitación. La química era inminente, el candor también. Takashi se fue acercando de a poco, al cuerpo moreno. Le tomó del mentón y lo beso. **

Una electricidad recorrió la espina de Naruto. Mierda. Se le había olvidado lo buen besador que era el bastardo. Empezó con un leve movimiento de labios. Sus lenguas se encontraron. Sasuke empezó a sentir unas cosquillas en las partes bajas. Se estaba excitando por ese beso, es que Naruto había aprendido bien, demasiado bien. Pronto las manos entraron en acción, tocaron pechos, cinturas y traseros. Eso era lo que quería el director. Asintió complacido.

-¡CORTE!-gritó-muy bien chicos, tómense un descanso de 15 minutos- Naruto salió disparado del set. Se fue inmediatamente al baño. Al llegar, abrió la llave y se mojó el rostro. No le importó el maquillaje, necesitaba refrescarse. Su corazón latía como loco.

Ya de por si encontrarse con Sasuke había sido un shock enorme, besarlo otra vez era insano. Su cuerpo todavía respondía ante sus caricias, ante esos besos. Mierda. Agitó la cabeza e intentó alejar sus pensamientos. Debe ser porque hace tiempo no tenía ningún tipo de contacto físico. Había desistido a ese ritmo de vida. Salir siempre con alguien distinto no lo llenaba y tener una relación estable en ese medio era toda una proeza. La gente solía ser falsa y mentira y eso no iba con él ni sus ideales. Naruto era una persona correcta, amable, alegre y por sobre todo con valores muy arraigados. Ya estaba más tranquilo. Se secó el rostro y salió del baño.

_Había pasado dos meses desde que había empezado a salir con Sasuke. Por esas fechas también había conseguido su primer papel en un drama adolecente. Hacia malabares para compaginar todo, el colegio, su novio y su trabajo pero lo lograba. En la noche se sentaban a ver el drama de Naruto. Se trataba de un chico de instituto que estaba enamorado de la chica más popular de la escuela, pero esta no lo toma en cuenta. Un día se anima de confesarle sus sentimientos. Ella ante todo pronóstico lo acepta y así empieza una relación entre los dos. Una historia simple, pero muy cómica y muy romántica. _

_Una noche se encontraban en la pieza del pelinegro, acostados en la cama viendo el drama. Los dos actores, en ese episodio se habían dado su primer beso. Naruto al verlo había quedado satisfecho, había sido una buena escena. Muy bien actuada de su parte._

_-¿Qué te pareció Sasuke? ¿Verdad que actué bien?-_

_-Hmph-fue la única respuesta del azabache. Se dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda._

_-¿Qué te ocurre-ttebayo?-lo zarandeo un poco para que se diera vuelta. _

_-…-Sasuke seguía ignorándole._

_-SASUKE-grito ya hartado ¿Pero qué coño le ocurría?- ¿Te hice algo? ¿Te dije algo-ttebayo? ¿O viste algo, yo…?- De repente cayó. Ya entendía lo que pasaba. Desde que vieron el episodio que Sasuke había empezado a actuar extraño. Más específicamente desde el beso- ¿Estas celoso?-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza dobe?-al fin se había dado vuelta y ahora lo miraba fijamente. _

_-Es la única explicación-se cruzó de brazos y asintió-desde que viste que me bese con…_

_-¡CALLATE! Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo-su mirada cada vez era más desafiante y peligrosa._

_-¿Viste? Pero Sasuke, si es actuado- ttebayo-_

_-Eso lo sé, yo…-fruncía el ceño a más no poder- me molesta que alguien más te bese en los labios. Eres mío ¿Vale?- Naruto sonrió. No podía tener un novio más lindo. Sin previo aviso lo abrazo. Estaban acostados y con los brazos entrelazados. _

_-Eres un Teme-dijo sonriendo. Sasuke frunció más el ceño e hizo chistar la lengua-Claro que soy tuyo, pero es mi trabajo. Deberé de besar de mentiras a la gente, pero a ti cariño, te beso de verdad-le depositó un beso en los labios. Los celos siempre fueron parte de su relación. Sasuke odiaba ver las actuaciones del rubio, porque siempre hacia del chico de manga shojo que tenía que besar a las malditas féminas. Pero los celos no solo eran parte de Sasuke, Naruto también lo era. _

_El pelinegro era el chico más popular en el instituto, todas las mujeres (Y algunos hombres) estaban detrás de él. Cada día le llegaban más de 10 cartas de amor al casillero. Más de 15 confesiones recibía detrás del colegio y ni contar los chocolates de San Valentín. Esto a Naruto lo encabronaba. Tampoco podían decir a los cuatro vientos que eran pareja. La sociedad era cruel y ninguno quería que el otro sufriera. Por ello lo dejaron como un secreto entre ellos. Aunque Sasuke siempre le decía que no le importaba nadie más, no podía dejar de sentir ese horrible sentimiento que le apretaba el pecho. _

-Naruto, concéntrate-

-¿He?-se encontraba en el set, a punto de gravar otra escena. Esta vez era saliendo del hotel. La escena sexual la dejarían para otro día porque Kakashy quería que fuera perfecta y para ello necesitaban tiempo y que los actores se soltaran y pudieran actuar con todo el potencial que él sabía que tenían.

-Dobe, nos toca-Sasuke rodó los ojos. Naruto a veces podía ser muy distraído.

-Ah...lo siento-esta vez no tenía el ánimo de responderle a su ex pareja. Quería terminar pronto ese día. Estaba cansado.

_Ya había despegado su carrera de modelo. Aparecía en cada revista, comercial y propaganda que hubiera en la calle, ni si quiera podía salir tranquilo. Todo el mundo lo reconocía. Parecía una celebridad de Hollywood. Y no era para menos. Los fotógrafos solían decir las frases "Es un genio para el modelaje" "cuando poza delante de una cámara se transforma. Por todo los poros exuda sensualidad, la mirada hace temblar a cualquiera y esa sonrisa derrite hasta al ser más frío" Pero Sasuke no solo quería ser modelo. Él quería actuar. Por lo que estuvo yendo a una escuela de teatro. Tomó algunas clases en una universidad prestigiosa. En la clase había personas de diferentes países y se encontró con una ex compañera de colegio. Su nombre era Sakura Haruno, tenían la misma edad. Era una mujer baja, de pelo rosado, piel clara y ojos verdes. Una verdadera belleza. _

_Ella lo reconoció y lo saludo amigablemente. Le contó que había ganado una beca de actuación. Sasuke la observo y vio que debajo de su brazo había una revista japonesa de variedades. A pesar de encontrarse en Estados Unidos ella no podía olvidar su querido Japón. La dejó en la mesa, el pelinegro desvió su mirada a la dichosa revista, pero lo que vio no le gustó para nada. En la portada se encontraba Naruto con una chica, estaban tomados de la mano y el titular decía lo siguiente "Nuevo romance del joven actor" "Una desconocida con los largos cabellos azules"_

_Sasuke frunció el ceño. Hace solo unos meses habían terminado ¿y ya estaba con alguien? Bueno no le sorprendía, por cómo habían terminado las cosas. Pero algo le había descojonado de sobremanera. "¿Cuántas parejas lleva ya en los últimos meses? Naruto es todo un casanova" ¿QUÉ? ¿EL NO ESPERO UN TIEMPO PRUDENTE PARA METERSE CON LAS PERRAS? Apretó los puños y los dientes. Maldito promiscuo._

_-¿Sasuke estas bien?-pregunto la peli rosa._

_-Si-una escueta respuesta había salido de sus labios. No quería hablar con ella ni con nadie._

_-¿Es por Naruto?- Eso le sorprendió. Ella se había dado cuenta._

_-…-_

_-Lo siento, de hecho por eso traje la revista. Quería que vieras como era verdaderamente-Sakura desvió la mirada inocentemente- Yo, te había visto entrar a esta academia y me inscribí también. Éramos amigos ¿no?-sonrió._

_-Hmph-no sabía que comentarle. La verdad es que tenía pocos recuerdos de ella. Se había acostado con ella después de terminar con Naruto. En esos días que estaba ebrio y no se acordaba de casi nada. El solo quería olvidar y que mejor que un cuerpo para ello. _

_-Bueno, pero yo estaré aquí-le tomó de la mano y lo miró firmemente a los ojos._

-CORTEN-gritó Kakashy-buena escena, se queda- Él pensaba que poco a poco se iban adentrando en los personajes. Dos actores enamorados entre ellos en la pantalla y ficción (la película digo)- buen trabajo, pueden retirarse-

-Bien-ttebayo-dijo un rubio estirándose y sonriendo. Miró a todas partes y encontró a Shikamaru, su manager. Lo saludó con la mano y se dirigió hacia a él pero a medio camino se detuvo. A la derecha de Shikamaru, se encontraba Sakura. Sakura Haruno, su antigua compañera y…

-Sasuke-kun-lo saludó. Este se acercó a ella. Sakura se puso de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Naruto abrió los ojos ¿Estaba con Sakura? ¿No era Gay? ¿Por qué esto le dio un poco de enojo?

-Sakura-la apartó- sabes que no me gusta las demostraciones públicas-frunció un poco el ceño.

-P…Perdón-sonrió. Le pasó una toalla, una botella de agua-¿Vamos?-

-Si- Se perdieron por la puerta.

-¿Naruto?-lo llamó su manager. Naruto lo miró, pero su mirada se encontraba un poco sombría. Como si algo le pasara al rubio-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, vamos-se fue por la misma puerta donde salieron Sakura y Sasuke. Caminó sin mirar a nadie ni nada. Llegó rápidamente al estacionamiento y se sentó en el auto. ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Por qué se encontraba tan molesto por lo que había visto? ¿Estaba celoso? Pero eso era estúpido. Hace años que habían terminado, hace años que había olvidado a Sasuke ¿No?

Pero lo que Naruto no sabía o no quería asimilar era que siempre lo tenía presente en sus pensamientos. Se separaron a los 17 años, pero Naruto y Sasuke seguían conversando de vez en cuanto por chat. Eran idiotas y masoquistas. Ellos sabían que estaba mal y que las cosas habían terminado mal, pero era inevitable. Se habían amado como nadie. Habían estado 3 años, no era tanto pero para ellos lo fue todo.

Naruto había quedado destruido después de la separación. Por lo que no encontró nada mejor que aprovechar su estatus de celebridad y meterse con cuanta mujer encontró. Salía con una y con otra. Jamás con un hombre porque para el rubio solo había uno y ese es Sasuke.

Cuando tenían 23 se volvieron a ver en una fiesta. Sasuke había ido a Japón a pasar las vacaciones. Sus abuelos seguían vivos y amaban a su pequeño nieto. Los dos se embriagaron como nunca, se fueron juntos a un motel e hicieron el amor toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente Sasuke despertó primero. Vio al rubio al lado de él. Sin despertarlo, agarró sus cosas y se fue sin decir adiós. Jamás se volvieron a ver pero ese encuentro quedó marcado como fuego en los corazones de ambos. Jamás hablaron de ello.

Y ahora Sasuke estaba con Sakura. ¿Quién lo diría? Estaba con la persona con quien lo engaño. Una de las causantes de la separación que tuvieron. Pero ella no tenía la culpa. Sasuke es con conciencia se había metido con ella. Su manager llegó, arrancó el auto y sin decir ninguna palabra se fueron del lugar. Mañana sería otro día.


	3. ¿Sexo o haciendo el amor?

_Ya había pasado un año desde que empezaron a salir juntos. Esa noche el rubio se encontraba en su hogar. Su abuelo había salido a un bar con un par de amigos. La casa se encontraba sola por lo que aprovechó de llamar a su novio. Justo esta noche tenía libre, nada de trabajo. Sasuke llegó un par de minutos después, vivían a un par de casas de distancias. No hubo palabras, ellos sabían a lo que se dirigían._

_Habían decidido hacer el amor, volverse uno. Los dos eran vírgenes e inexpertos, por lo que tuvieron que recabar información de cómo se realizaba el sexo gay. Naruto había comprado condones y Sasuke lubricante. Pasaron a la habitación del ojiazul, se sentaron a la cama, se tomaron de las manos y se miraron. Estaban nerviosos, sus corazones latían como locos._

_-Estoy muy nervioso-ttebayo-_

_-Yo también, pero quiero hacerlo contigo Dobe-La mano del pelinegro subió hacia el rostro de Naruto. Le acarició una mejilla, suavemente. Este al sentir tal roce cerró sus hermosos ojos. Amaba sentir la piel ajena junto a la suya. Sasuke se fue acercando al rostro del rubio y deposito un beso. Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron juntas. Las cosas se empezaron a calentarse. El azabache se posó arriba del actor, tomando el control._

_-¿Tú irás arriba? Yo pensaba que yo…- al rubio no se le había pasado la posibilidad de que el fuera el "pasivo"._

_-¿Pensabas que yo…?-Sasuke tenía sus manos en a cada lado del rostro del ojiazul. Lo miraba sorprendido._

_-Pues...¿sí?-_

_-¡Ja¡, ni lo sueñes dobe- volvió al beso. Este ya no pudo argumentar ninguna palabra más. Las manos morenas rodearon la espalda de Sasuke, abrazando, apretando y tocando cada músculo. Las vestimentas empezaron a molestarles. El azabache le sacó la camisa al rubio. Su perfecto tórax, color canela quedó a la merced del Uchiha. Se sacó su propia camiseta. Narutó se quedó embelesado con ese tórax color leche, blanco e impoluto. Posó sus manos, tocando los pectorales, el estómago, cintura y todo lo que tuviera a su alcance. _

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que empezó el rodaje de la película. Ya los actores habían tomado confianza entre ellos (bueno, dentro de lo esperable) y hoy se grabarían la escena de sexo que ocurría en el motel donde se hospedaron los protagonistas.

-Si bien en las relaciones homosexuales no hay roles definidos respecto a quien da y recibe-empezó explicando Kakashy- por temas de táctica publicitaria y para hacerlo más cómodo para el espectador hoy si los tendremos-tragaron duro ¿Quién sería el activo y el pasivo? Se miraron desafiantes los dos actores.

-Takashi será el pasivo y Ryosuke será el activo-

-Ja! Gané-ttebayo-

-¿Seguro que podrás hacerlo bien dobe? Acuérdate quien era el que recibía más en nuestra relación-

-Sasuke, Sasuke por eso estuve con tantas mujeres. Tengo experiencia-ttebayo- golpe duro del ojiazul ¿Le sacaba en cara lo promiscuo que fue después de haber terminado? Esto no se iba a quedar así.

-Estuviste con tantas porque de seguro salían huyendo. Admítelo, no eres buen "seme"-

-Claro y lo dice el experimentado Uchiha quien las primeras veces se emocionaba y terminaba tan pronto como comenzábamos-

-Oye cabron tú-

-YA BASTA- grito Kakashy-¿Qué no pueden estar ningún segundo sin pelear? Me importa un pepino como era su relación de antaño. Quiero que mi película sea perfecta, desde el inicio hasta el final y si no pueden hacerlo conseguiré otros actores ¿entendido?-sonreía diabólicamente. Es increíble como el director te puede decir algo terrorífico y cruel con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien-dijeron al unísono, pero las miradas de odio seguían.

**Takashi y Ryosuke se encontraban en la habitación de hotel, donde se habían quedado atrapados. Estaban filmando una película a las afueras de la ciudad, se había hecho tarde y no podían volver a sus casas por lo que habían decidido alquilar una habitación en un hotel de por ahí. Estaban calientes, había que química entre los dos era evidente a leguas de distancia. Jamás había un dialogo abierto entre ellos, se comunicaban con las miradas. **

**Nadie supo quién tomo el primer paso, lo único que sabían que en ese momento se besaban salvajemente. Se podía ver como las lenguas luchaban para ver quien ganaba en esa batalla inexistente. Pronto las manos empezaron a tocar todo a su paso. Ryosuke Tomó la iniciativa y de un violento empujón, boto a Takashi a la cama. Se puso arriba de él, le rasgó la camisa que llevaba y empezó a besar ese torso tonificado que poseía su compañero. **_**Exquisito**_** pensaba mientras lo besaba desesperadamente. Entre tanto Takashi gemía despacio ante las caricias proporcionadas.**

_-Ay-ttebayo-gimió el rubio al sentir la lengua de Sasuke en uno de sus pezones. Había descubierto que era un área sensible. El azabache sonrió triunfante, le encantaba provocar placer en su rubio, le encantaba ver como se retorcía ante sus caricias. Pronto una mano traviesa empezó a sacar el molesto pantalón que portaba el actor. Lo dejó solo con bóxer. Empezó a masajear el miembro del rubio por encima de la tela. Este ya se encontraba despierto. __**Cochino **__pensó el Uchiha. Eso le encanto._

_Fue descendiendo por el estómago moreno proporcionando pequeños mordiscos, lengüetazos y besos en el camino. Naruto ya no reprimía su deseo ni sus gritos. Llegó al bóxer. Pasó su lengua por encima, haciéndolo estremecer._

_-Sasuke, quita…quia..el…-_

_-¿él que?- Le gustaba torturarlo y que pidiera por más._

_-El bóxer, maldita sea- Sus deseos eran órdenes. Liberó el miembro erecto. Lo vio y contemplo. Se relamió los labios y fue a por él. Primero con unas suaves lamidas, pronto se lo metió de lleno a la boca. Empezó a succionar, lamer y morder despacio (claro, sin dañarlo)_

Todo era fingido pero estar con la cara en la entrepierna de Sasuke era excitante de alguna manera. La cámara hacía maravillas. Pareciera que le estaba practicando una felación (tampoco es que iban a tener sexo en vivo, el director no estaba tan loco) Sasuke fingía de maravilla, pareciera que de verdad estaba experimentando placer. Sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, su boca entre abierta, enrojecida por los besos anteriores. Esos ojos cerrados y con un poco de lágrimas en sus pestañas. Se veía…

-Exquisito-

-CORTE ¿Naruto?- no se había dado cuenta que había hablado sin querer.

-L...Lo siento-ttebayo-se sonrojó a más no poder. Mierda se había mostrado débil ante Sasuke y este lo sabía. Lo miraba con una mueca de triunfo. Se acercó al rubio, sus labios se posaron en su oreja y este en un susurro le dijo "lo sé" Naruto se enfureció y se avergonozó por partes iguales.

-Tómense 5 minutos y vuelvan-

_-Sasuke, quítate…voy…a….- Succionó más fuerte, sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar y dejó que el rubio terminara. Este se estremeció violentamente y soltó toda su semilla en la boca de su pareja. Con la respiración agotada, se tapó la cara con las manos. Estaba avergonzado._

_-Naruto-_

_-NO-_

_-Naruto, mírame-_

_-NO-TTEBAYO-_

_-No te avergüences-le sacó las manos del rostro- está bien-le sonrió, pero esta vez era genuina y trasmitía confianza. El ojiazul lo miró y asintió. Ahora le tocaba a él proporcionarle placer a su amado. Por lo que besó al azabache, le sacó cada prenda molesta y tomo la erección con sus manos. Bajo y subió lentamente. Sasuke se sonrojo y empezó a quejarse quedito. Pronto su mano empezó a agarrar otro ritmo, subía y bajaba rápidamente, acariciando el miembro ajeno. El Uchiha había llevado su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que le estaba proporcionando esa mano. Sin previo aviso el rubio se metió el pene de Sasuke en su boca y empezó a hacerle sexo oral. Sasuke quedó sorprendido y gimió fuerte. Mierda, este chico si sabía cómo hacerlo. Estaba a punto de correrse, por lo que apartó de un manotazo al moreno._

_-¿Qué te pasa-ttebayo?- gritó un furioso Naruto._

_-Cállate dobe-estaba agitado, su respiración era rápida._

_-¿Por qué me pegas?-_

_-Porque…-dejo la respuesta en el aire. Se fue acercando al rubio y se puso encima de él. Lo beso y hasta ahí se quedó la conversación. Estiró su mano hacia el velador, tomo el frasco de lubricante y se embetuno los dedos. _

_-Sasuke-su cara era de aflicción._

_-Tranquilo Naruto, seré lo más suave posible y si no quieres pues paramos y ya-_

_-Yo…-bajó la mirada, sus mejillas se sonrosaron-continua, confió en ti- Sasuke sonrió y le besó la frente. Dios, como amaba a ese ser humano. Lo beso lentamente y suavemente en los labios mientras encontraba la zona exacta donde tenía que insertar los dedos. De a poco empezó a introducir uno. La cara de Naruto era de incomodidad pura. Era una sensación extraña, dolorosa y molesta pero quería sentir a Sasuke. Ya estando dentro empezó a mover el dedo, ensanchando y preparando el área para lo que se venía. _

_-rgghh-gruñó el ojiazul. _

_-¿Estas bien?-_

_-S...sí..-lo abrazó por el cuello. Pronto introdujo otro dedo, ya estaba más acostumbrado. Pronto encontró el punto exacto donde estallaba de placer. Gimió alto, el azabache sonrió. Justo lo que quería._

_-¿Estás listo?-_

_-Si-_

Se encontraban en la cama, en el set, rodando una película. Miles de ojos los observaban pero al verlo debajo le hacía omitir que solo era una actuación. Era una sensación indescriptible mezcolanza de deseo y amor. Estaban con ropa interior, aunque ante la cámara iban a estar desnudos (la magia de la tecnología)

**-Ryosuke -Takashi estaba sonrojado- hace tanto tiempo que yo no…-**

**-Tranquilo-le beso la mano- seré amable ¿si?- Takashi lo miró, era el mismo diálogo que tenían en la película ¿Esto era realidad? ¿O ficción? La verdad es que no importaba. Quería estar junto al rubio, quería tener sexo con ese hombre. Lo deseaba desde el primer momento que lo había visto. Años atrás.**

-**Si- se besaron. Ryosuke puso en posición a Takashi. La pierna en su hombro para tener más accesibilidad. Ya habían realizado todas las precauciones previas. Tomó el lubricante, se puso un poco en su miembro y se introdujo lentamente. Takashi soltó unas lágrimas por la intromisión.**

**-¿Estas bien?-no era un puerco. No sabía lo que sentía por Takashi, pero lo que si tenía claro era que no quería lastimarlo. Quería el total consentimiento sobre el acto que estaban realizando.**

**-S…si, no te muevas por favor-Lo abrazo. Ryosuke empezó a depositar pequeños besos por todo el rostro del pelinegro. En los ojos, nariz, mejillas y labios, hasta el cuello. Ya cuando Takashi le dio el visto bueno, empezó a moverse. Salía y entraba, pero no sacaba todo el miembro. Eran embestidas suaves, para que se fuera acostumbrando. Takashi empezó a sentir placer en tal acto. Ya el dolor se estaba esfumando. Por lo que gimió bajo, casi suspirando. **

**Pronto el rubio empezó a perder la razón y el autocontrol. Sacaba casi en totalidad el glande y lo volvía a insertar, llegando cada vez más profundo, al punto exacto donde explotaba de satisfacción. Olas y olas de placer los envolvían a ambos. Cambiaron de posición. Ahora Takashi estaba encima de Ryosuke.**

**-Muévete tú-le ordenó el rubio.**

**-S…si-dijo agitado. Pronto empezó a embestirse, primero suave después suió un poco la intensidad pero el ojiazul no pudo controlarse, le tomo de las caderas y empezó a subirlo y abajarlo. Los dos gemían.**

Sabía que era una actuación pero lo estaba calentando de sobre manera. Ver a Sasuke encima de él era todo un espectáculo. El rubio sabía que el Uchiha podía sentir su miembro endurecido por sobre la tela. Hoy tendría que encontrar a alguien para pasar la noche, tenía que sacarse estas ganas que iban creciendo cada vez más.

_-Sasuke voy a…-_

_-Si yo también-al momento de decirlo soltó toda su semilla en el interior de su rubio y este lo soltó todo entre sus abdómenes. Estaban con la respiración desembocada. Se acostaron y se taparon con las sabanas._

_-Sasuke-se dio vuelta hasta encontrar la mirada del azabache-te amo-_

_-Yo también Naruto-_

_-No quiero hacerlo con nadie más. Te juro que serás el primer y último hombre en mi vida-ttebayo-_

_-Más te vale- _Y lo había cumplido. Jamás en los años venideros se metió con ningún otro hombre, fue una promesa al aire pero no podía romperla. Sentir que alguien más se apoderaba de su cuerpo era una locura. Por ello había estado con puras mujeres, pero estas no eran suficientes, _"no eran él"_

-CORTEN. Muy bien chicos, se queda la escena. Me alegra que por fin dejaron de lado sus diferencias y me entregaron un trabajo de calidad- Naruto dio una reverencia y se fue al baño. Se encerró en uno de los cubículos, se sacó la delgada prenda que tenía y se masturbó. Ese simple acto, de estar fingiendo loprovocó a niveles insospechados. Pronto ya había terminado. Se limpió con papel de baño, pero no salió del cubículo. Se sentó en el inodoro, puso sus manos entre su cabeza y lloró. Estaba destrozado… ¿Cómo, después de tantos años? Pensó que lo tenía totalmente superado, que ya era parte de su pasado pero se daba cuenta que no. Faltó con verlo, tocarlo y besarlo y ya. Había caído rendido ante el Uchiha otra vez.

Pero su relación no podía ser. Se había dado cuenta que el azabache estaba con Sakura, tenía pareja. Él podía ser un idiota pero jamás un _"patas negras"_ un amante. No quería hacer lo mismo que le hicieron. Revolvió sus cabellos con sus manos ¿Qué haría ahora?

Sasuke se puso la bata y fue al baño. Había notado la erección impropia y también la suya. No podía creer que después de todo ese tiempo su cuerpo aun recordara esa sensación, la piel morena contra la suya, las enormes manos sosteniendo sus caderas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tenía que controlarse. Pronto de un cubículo salió el rubio. Se quedaron mirando, no se decían nada.

Nadie sabe quién comenzó todo, pero ahí estaban los dos. No pudieron resistir sus instintos. Se besaron, se tocaron y tuvieron sexo en el baño. Ninguno de los dos había podido remplazarse. Naruto había estado con una chica llamada Ino, solo había sido un par de semanas pero los medios se enteraron, luego con Tenten, Hikaru, etc .La última fue Hinata, una actriz joven y prometedora. Delgada, peliazul y con grandes atributos. Se le había confesado a Naruto en un set de algún drama. Este estaba tan destrozado que aceptó esa confesión. Cualquier cosa para olvidar al Uchiha. Había sido un par de semanas. Un día salieron a tomar un helado, la fémina le tomo la mano y justo un paparazzi se encontraba en el lugar. Le tomaron una foto que fue portada en una revista. Naruto vio ese reportaje y se dio cuenta que era un mujeriego ¿Con cuántas había estado? No lo recordaba. Había decidido parar ese estilo de vida. Solo lo hacía sufrir.

Sasuke unos días después de terminar fue a una fiesta que daban sus compañeros de colegio. Había demasiado alcohol, el solo tomó a diestra y siniestra. Ya ni se acordaba del rubio. Vio a la pelirosa, ella lo tomó de la cintura. No podía mantenerse en pie. Como no sabía dónde vivía lo llevo a su casa. Por suerte sus padres no se encontraban. Llegaron a la habitación de la chica. Lo depositó en su cama, este la agarró de la mano, la arrastro con el hacia la cama y la beso. De ahí todo es historia. Después de ello Sasuke se fue a Estados Unidos a ser modelo, jamás se acostó con nadie más hasta que se reencontró con Sakura "_mejor un mal conocido que otro por conocer"_ Desde ahí estaban en una especie de relación, bueno más bien sexo cuando el Uchiha quería y nada más. A él no le importaba si ella aparecía o no en el rodaje, no la amaba y eso se lo había aclarado a Sakura desde el primer momento que se acostaron en Estados Unidos.

Los dos salieron del cubículo, nadie dijo nada. Ingresaron por la puerta y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

En otro lado, en la habitación del director se encontraba Kakashy fumando un cigarro. Estaba en un sillón, pero no se encontraba solo. Jiraiya estaba al lado del plateado.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho, por eso hago esto por ti-tomó una calada del cigarro y suspiró-pero se me hecho más difícil de lo que esperé-

-Pero está saliendo bien ¿No? Además todos ganan. Tú tienes tu película y yo ayudo a mi nieto-

-Sí, pero veremos. Tienen química, pero tienen muchos problemas-

-Sí, lo sé por eso te pedí ayuda mi joven Kakashy-sonrió. Tomó un vaso de un líquido color caramelo- Los dos son tan tercos, jamás iban a hablar si no fuera por obligación. Esto es la excusa perfecta. Además no podía resistir ver a mi nieto así ¿Sabes?-

-¿Tan mal estaba?-

-Ni te imaginas. Sé que hablaban a veces hace años pero desde que dejaron esa práctica es como un muerto en vida. Pensé que conseguiría otra pareja, pero nada. Ya tiene 30. Bastante tiempo ha pasado-

-Solo es Sasuke ¿no?-

-Exacto-

-Bueno veremos. Tampoco puedo hacer magia-apagó el cigarro en el cenicero.


	4. la verdad de los corazones

_**Previamente**_

_-Ni te imaginas. Sé que hablaban a veces hace años pero desde que dejaron esa práctica es como un muerto en vida. Pensé que conseguiría otra pareja, pero nada. Ya tiene 30. Bastante tiempo ha pasado-_

_-Solo es Sasuke ¿no?-_

_-Exacto-_

_-Bueno veremos. Tampoco puedo hacer magia-apagó el cigarro en el cenicero._

El rubio se encontraba en su casa. Les habían dado algunos días de descanso por cambios en el guión. Estaba acostado en su cama pensando en todo lo que había hecho. No podía creer que hubiera tenido sexo con Sasuke. ¿En qué pensaba? Eso solo lo hizo retroceder. Pensaba que ya lo había olvidado, pero sí dio cuenta que todos los sentimientos hacia el pelinegro se encontraban latentes, expectantes. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color zafiros. De pronto oyó que tocaban el timbre. Se limpió con el dorso de su mano, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Al abrir, lo recibió un gran golpe en su mejilla derecha.

-Eres un maldito-gritó una mujer. Sorprendido el Uzumaki se sobó la mejilla y miró hacia la voz.

-Sakura ¿Que…qué pasó?-

-Ay, no te hagas el inocente-entró al departamento y cerró la puerta-te metiste con Sasuke ¿no?-

-Tú… ¿Cómo te enteraste?-abrió grande sus ojos.

-¿Cómo crees? Claro que Sasuke me contó- El Uchiha podía ser frio pero nunca un hijo de puta. A penas ocurrió el hecho le contó a la pelirosa. Lo que menos quería hacer era que sufriera. Era una buena amiga a pesar de todo.

-Yo…bueno…hee…-no sabía que decir. Aun no tenía claro que había hecho y del porqué de su actuar.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-tu sabías que estaba conmigo- Pasó de la sorpresa inicial a la rabia ¿Qué se creía cobrándole sentimientos?

-Oye ¿Por qué me tratas así-ttebayo? Tú me hiciste lo mismo-le recriminó.

-¿Qué?- estaba confundida por las palabras del ojiazul.

-Sí, cuando yo estaba con Sasuke, este me engañó contigo-

_Un día el pelinegro se encontraba en su pieza, escuchando un par canciones mientras hacía los deberes escolares. De pronto su hermano tocó la puerta._

_-Entra- Itachi apareció por la puerta._

_-Sasuke, llegó esto para ti-le entregó un sobre. Estaba en blanco, no tenía remitente, ni estampillas. Ni dirección. El Uchiha lo miró extrañado._

_-Gracias-lo recibió y su hermano se fue de su pieza, cerrando la puerta. Se dedicó a abrirlo. Cortó uno de sus lados. Adentro había fotos instantáneas. Al verlas una ira ciega lo invadió. Eran fotos de __**SU **__pareja con otras chicas. _

_Diferentes fotos que mostraban al rubio besándose con un par de ellas, otras los mostraban a todos acostados, desnudos en una misma cama. Las mujeres encima de él, en poses sugerentes y la última ya teniendo sexo. Las destruyó ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Su pareja lo estaba engañando? No podía creerlo. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió de la casa. Necesitaba desahogarse, sacarse todos estos sentimientos. _

_Fue a un Bar, el dueño de este era un amigo suyo llamado Suigetsu. Este era un compañero de clases del Uchiha. Sin pedirle explicaciones le pidió el trago, el más fuerte que tenía. El compañero de Sasuke no opuso resistencia, le sirvió vaso tras vaso. _

_Ebrio empezó a gruñir y llorar por lo que había visto. No podía ser verdad, era una pesadilla. Se pellizco. No, esto era real. _

_-¿Sasuke?-una voz lo llamó, se giró en su dirección. Allí estaba Sakura, era también su compañera de clases. _

_-Sakura-dio un trago de su vaso-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Karin me invitó-era la novia de Suigetsu y la mejor amiga de la pelirosa-¿Estas bien?-_

_-¿Me veo bien?-sonrió irónico._

_-Si bien no somos amigos, puedes hablar. Juro no contar nada-se sentó junto a él. Se encontraban en la barra. Este la miró escéptico, pero no perdía nada con contarle. Además estaba tan ebrio que no tenía mucho autocontrol sobre sí mismo._

_-Naruto me engaño-y otro trago se zampó._

_-Oh, lo siento-no sabía que más decir._

_-Sí, yo también- Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Ya no había nada más que pudieran agregar. Sakura pidió un jugo, no era de tomar. En cambio el Uchiha seguía tomando como si la vida dependiera de aquello. Pronto él quiso irse, pero no tenía el equilibrio suficiente para ponerse de pie. Ya a punto de caer la pelirosa lo agarra de la cintura, impidiendo el porrazo inminente. _

_-Sasuke, cuidado-_

_-hhrhrg- cosas indescifrables salían de su boca. Ya no estaba consiente. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, ella no sabía dónde vivía el pelinegro. Intentó buscar a sus compañeros, pero hace tiempo que habían desaparecido. No le quedó de otra, lo llevaría a su casa._

-¿De qué me hablas? si tú fuiste quien lo engañó-

-¿He? Pero si se metió contigo-ttebayo, yo no hice nada-

-Él me dijo que ya no estaba contigo…además lo hice solo porque se sentía mal ¿Sabes que lloró en mis brazos? Yo fui el consuelo de alguien que lo habían destrozado-gritó furiosa. Él ni si quiera se acordaba de todo el daño que le había hecho- Y ahora ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado que estuviera bien? Los años siguientes no fueron fáciles. Pasaba tomando, tuve que llevarlo a rehabilitación. Yo fui el soporte y la compañía de Sasuke-lloraba desconsoladamente- y se encuentra contigo y retrocede todo el progreso que había logrado- Naruto quedó callado, no sabía nada de lo que le estaba contando Sakura- Yo sé que solo le harás daño, solo lo botaras como lo hiciste años atrás. Quizás con cuantas mujeres te estas acostando ahora-

-**BASTA**\- no quería escuchar más- Tú no sabes toda la historia-ttebayo. Nosotros estábamos juntos, yo solo sé que Sasuke me dijo que se había acostado contigo. ¿Sabes cuánto me dolió eso? Pensé ¿Qué había hecho mal, para que mi pareja me engañara? ¿No era suficiente?-también las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-El encontró unas fotos tuyas con más personas-

-¿Qué fotos?-

-¿No lo sabes? El vio unas fotos tuyas, haciendo cosas indebidas. Miles de instantáneas tuyas con mujeres teniendo sexo a diestra y siniestra-

-Yo…no lo sé Sakura-puso una de sus manos en su boca. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba contando.

-¿Tu, de verdad no sabes nada?-estaba extrañada ¿Cómo era posible? Al menos que todo fuera un montaje-no, no no-sacudió su cabeza- ¿Todo pasó por un mal entendido?-

-Por dios, no me digas-se tuvo que sentar por la impresión. La pelirosa lo imitó- Nunca hablamos realmente de lo que pasó. Él no me explicó nunca porque había hecho tal cosa. Yo solo me fui del lugar, estaba tan dolido que solo quería alejarme lo más posible de Sasuke-

-Lo siento Naruto, yo no tenía idea de que seguían juntos en ese momento-ahora le daba lástima toda la situación. Ella jamás se había querido meter en la relación de Naruto y Sasuke. Claro que le gustaba el Uchiha, pero siempre lo veía con su novio. Se había rendido, hasta ese día. Lo vio tan frágil. La ojos jade, entendió que necesitaba unos brazos donde desahogarse, donde llorar. Susurró el nombre del rubio incontables veces esa noche. Ella solo aceptó todo y lo consoló cual niño pequeño.

Años después cuando lo vio en la academia, no dudó en acercarse a él. Se notaba distinto, mucho más frio y cerrado que antaño. Descubrió su alcoholismo, estaba sumido en una gran depresión. Claro en parte fue por lo sucedido con Naruto y su ruptura. La otra gran parte fue lo que pasó con sus padres y hermano. Ella vagamente supo que ellos murieron y su hermano lo desheredo y lo dejó marchar a New York.

Le hizo abrir los ojos, le trajo esa revista donde salía lo promiscuo que era el rubio (supo que no había estado con nadie, después del Uzumaki y que intermitentemente seguían manteniendo contacto, lo cual era dañino para el pelinegro) tenía que hacer algo por él. Fue un proceso largo, donde lo acompañó en cada paso. Ella sabía que el Uchiha no la amaba y jamás lo haría, pero ella si lo amaba. No podía ver como cada vez más se iba hundiendo. Quizás que tonterías intentaría en contra de su vida.

-Sakura- cuéntame todo- Así ella le explicó como habían sido los hechos, como había sido su estancia en New york con el pelinegro y todo el proceso hasta hoy.

-Debo hablar con él-se levantó de un salto. Pero antes le dedicó una mirada a la pelirosa. Ella lo amaba, se notaba. Naruto se sentía mal, sabía que la había lastimado- lo siento Sakura, no sé qué me pasó o que nos pasó. Estábamos grabando esa escena y…-

-Lo entiendo-hizo un esbozo de sonrisa-intenta no hacerle daño ¿vale?- El rubio sonrió como respuesta y se perdió por la puerta. La chica quedó sola, se sentó, puso sus manos en su rostro y lloró. En parte de tristeza y en parte de alivio ¿Se arreglará todo entre ellos?

Corrió por la ciudad como si el alma se la llevara el diablo. Anduvo por algunos callejones, esquivando a las personas que se encontraban a esas horas caminando. Era ya de noche, hacia un poco de frio, corría un viento helado que calaba hasta los huesos. Extrañamente congelante

Pero Naruto tenía mucho calor por estar corriendo, necesitaba llegar en cuanto antes. Tenía el corazón en la mano ¿Todo había sido un mal entendido? Debía aclararlo todo cuanto antes. Y quizás….solo quizás… Se detuvo en unos departamentos, habló con el conserje.

-Lo siento, el señor Uchiha no se encuentra en su casa-Bajo los hombros en tono de decepción. No podría hablar ese día. Resignado volvió a su departamento.

_**En otro lado.**_

El director se encontraba en la terraza de su edificio, en el piso más alto. Miraba la ciudad que se desplegaba a sus pies, majestuosa. Todas esas luces danzantes eran hermosas. Dio una calada a su cigarro. El vicio era poderoso. Pronto su pantalón empezó a vibrar. Era su celular. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó.

-¿Aló?-

-Hola, soy yo- dijo una voz ronca al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Todo listo para mañana?-

-Sí, fue una buena idea ¿De dónde la sacaste?-

-Un novelista tienes sus trucos-rió- lo importante es a quien le asignes cada papel-

-Lo entiendo, Sensei- rodó los ojos. Lo seguía viendo como un chiquillo- ya soy grande, soy un director reconocido ¿No se acuerda?-

-Lo sé, pero siempre te veré como el chiquillo que vino a mí con ideas para una novela-

-Bien, nos vemos-colgó. Le daba vergüenza un poco su pasado. Kakashy era un pequeño niño que desde la más tierna infancia supo que quería crear historias. Su padre era amigo del gran novelista Jiraiya, por lo que inevitablemente terminó conociendo al escritor. Desde allí su relación se convirtió en una especie de alumno-maestro, ya que este niño siempre intentaba venderle una idea para un libro. Jiraiya impresionado por las habilidades narrativas del chiquillo, lo llevó a su estudio. Allí le enseñó como narrar cuentos, escribir diálogos y hacer libretos. Pronto descubrió que su verdadera pasión eran las películas o más bien dirigirlas y crearlas.

Apagó el cigarro, se subió la chamarra hasta el cuello y se entró a su departamento. Era una noche fría, eso le extraño puesto que era plena primavera. No le dio más importancia. Debía ponerse a trabajar. Aun había detalles que arreglar.

_Jiraiya no sabía el motivo de la ruptura de su nieto y ese Uchiha. Nadie de sus amigos conocía la razón, ni si quiera el hermano del pelinegro. Por lo que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto si quería que la oportunidad que le estaba proporcionando Kakashy no fuera en vano. Le costó horrores conseguir el suero de la verdad en el mercado negro. Qué bueno que era millonario o si no hubiera quedado en la banca rota. Suspiró, hubiera sido más fácil emborracharlo y sacarle la verdad, pero sabía que Sasuke estaba en rehabilitación por alcoholismo. _

_Estaban en una cafetería tranquila a las afueras de la ciudad. Jiraiya había seguido al Uchiha menor. Cuando ya se encontraba instalado en una mesa con una café en ella, entró a la acción._

_-Hola-lo saludó alegremente- Mira qué casualidad-_

_-Jiraiya-san-se tensó. Se acomodó en su silla._

_-No te pongas así chico-se sentó junto al pelinegro-no vengo por parte de mi nieto o nada- Sasuke apretó los labios al escuchar esa frase._

_-Dime ¿Cómo has estado?-_

_-Bien, gracias y ¿Usted?- era extremadamente formal y distante. El no bajaría su guardia jamás. Pero esto el novelista lo veía venir, por lo que preparó una pequeña escena para que cuando este mirara y se distrajera, el echaría el suero en el café. Y fue así exactamente como pasó. Poco a poco el ojinegro se fue soltando y empezó a hablar más de su vida. _

_-Oye Sasuke tengo curiosidad en una cosa-_

_-Sí, dígame lo que quiera-_

_-¿Por qué terminaron tú con mi nieto?-_

_-Ah ¿Nunca le contó Naruto?-el escritor negó con la cabeza- Pues claro que no, debe haberle dado vergüenza su actitud- sonrió de lado- pues en palabras simples, me engañó. Vi unas fotos de él con varias mujeres, besándose y teniendo sexo y yo me acosté con Sakura, pero en mi defensa estaba ebrio y ya el dobe me había engañado-se encogió de hombro y sorbió su café. _

A último minuto cambiaron parte del guió por lo que Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban ensayando sus respectivos papeles. Los dos estaban serios, callados y afligidos. No era para menos, la escena en cuestión les pegaba duro y calaba hondo.

**Takashi salió corriendo a la casa de Ryosuke. En su mano tenía un sobre. Toco la puerta o más bien golpeo esta indefinidas veces.**

**-¿A ti que te ocurre?- Salió Ryosuke por la puerta. Este estaba solo vestido con un pantalón de buzo ya que era temprano en la mañana y se encontraba durmiendo.**

**-Esto me ocurre imbécil-le tiró con rabia, el sobre que mantenía en su mano. Este se agachó a recogerlo. Era un sobre normal, blanco sin remitente. Lo abrió y dentro había fotos instantáneas de Ryosuke con varias personas. Abrió sus ojos, eran fotos comprometedoras. **

**-No es lo que crees-lo dejó pasar para no estar gritando en la entrada.**

**-¿Qué no es lo que creo? Están las pruebas ahí idiota-se paró al medio de la sala del rubio. Estaba fuera de sí y no era para menos. Su pareja lo había engañado quizás con cuantas personas. **

**-Si…pero...-se puso nervioso- tienes que creerme, somos pareja ¿No?-**

**-¿Pareja? Esto no es lo que se le hace a una "pareja"- El rubio se encontraba afligido, no recordaba nada de estas fotos ni de estas personas. Lo último que recordaba era haber ido a una fiesta y…Algo le hizo click.**

**-Takashi, no es lo que crees. Insisto. Estas fotos están trucadas-**

**-¿Trucadas? ¿Crees que soy idiota? Se ve claro como disfrutas la atención de todas esas personas. Yo nunca fui suficiente ¿Verdad?- **Unas lágrimas empezaban a invadir los ojos del actor. Eso no estaba en el guión, pero joder. La situación era extremadamente parecida a la vida real. Naruto no era la excepción. Estaba igual o peor que Sasuke. Intentaba explicarle la verdad, pero este simplemente no le creía ¿Habría sido así en la vida real? ¿Habrían terminado igual? No podía perder esta coyuntura. Naruto se caracterizaba por ser muy profesional en su trabajo, pero esta era la oportunidad perfecta para por fin aclara todo con Sasuke e intentar solucionar las cosas.

-Claro que lo eres, eres el único para mí-lo miró a los ojos e intentó acercarse a Sasuke. Este se intentaba alejar del ojiazul, no quería sentirlo cerca. Por cada paso que daba el rubio. Kakashy seguía grabando, a pesar de que se habían salido del guion. Estaba interesante. No se perdería el desenlace de esta historia por nada del mundo.

-No, nunca lo fui ¿Es porque no soy mujer?-

-¿Qué? Eso es estúpido-Sasuke había quedado atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo del ojiazul.

-Saliste con tantas mujeres después ¿Qué querías que pensara-dobe?-

-Jamás iba a estar con otro hombre ¿Recuerdas?- Sasuke se sonrojó. Recordaba esa promesa.

-Ese no es el punto-desvió la mirada-me engañaste-

-Tu igual-ttebayo. Pero de verdad lo miro era un truco. No recuerdo nada de esas fotografías-

-Sakura te dijo ¿verdad?- chasqueó la lengua. Maldita chismosa, maldita buena amiga.

-Y qué bueno que me dijo-hizo un esbozo de sonrisa. El pelinegro levantó la vista y vio el rostro de su ex novio.

-Yo estaba ebrio-

-Lo sé-

-Jamás he amado a Sakura-

-Lo sé-

-Nunca quise que esto pasara pero tenía tantos problemas-

-Lo sé-ttebayo- lo abrazó. Habían hablado sinceramente después de miles de años.

-**CORTEN**\- gritó el director-tómense 5 minutos y empecemos de nuevo ya que **ALGUIEN** se salió del guión-No estaba enojado, pero le encantaba pretender que si (los actores le temían y solían hacer mejor sus trabajos en menos tomas). Los actores se sintieron culpables. Pidieron perdón y se fueron hacia el baño. Ya estando ahí los dos estaban con las mejillas sonrojadas, con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Puedes explicarme bien que ocurrió?-empezó el rubio. El pelinegro empezó a relatar los hechos y después fue el turno del rubio de explicar su versión. Al terminar quedaron los dos en silencio.

-Vaya-ttebayo. Fuimos un poco idiota ¿no?-

-Éramos niños, dobe-intentó justificarse-después había pasado tanto tiempo que no valía la pena-

-Tienes razón-suspiró-pero ahora…-

-Ahora…-

-¿Estamos bien?-Sasuke rió. Fue tan casual.

-Si-se miraron de frente, se abrazaron. Cada uno apretaba intento no soltarse, temiendo que el otro se fuera para siempre.

-Te amo-ttebayo. Jamás dejé de hacerlo-no podía guardarse más esos sentimientos.

-Yo igual dobe-cerraron esas palabras con un tierno beso.


	5. Fin del rodaje

_**Previamente**_

_-¿Estamos bien?-Sasuke rió. Fue tan casual._

_-Si-se miraron de frente, se abrazaron. Cada uno apretaba intento no soltarse, temiendo que el otro se fuera para siempre. _

_-Te amo-ttebayo. Jamás dejé de hacerlo-no podía guardarse más esos sentimientos._

_-Yo igual dobe-cerraron esas palabras con un tierno beso. _

"**Meses después"**

El rodaje de la película había terminado. Todos aplaudían en el set, les entregaron un ramo de rosas a los respectivos actores. Los felicitaban por el gran trabajo que habían hecho. Le dedicaron unas palabras al director, quien sin el nada de esto hubiera sido posible.

-Gracias a todos ustedes chicos. Hicieron posible la realización de esta película, que era mi sueño. Qué bueno que al final pudieron terminar la película sin ningún contratiempo. La confianza a tu co-protagonista lo es todo-eran palabras duras que avergonzaron un poco a los actores, pero eran ciertas- y quien diría que de la ficción saltó a la realidad. Los actores se hicieron pareja como Ryosuke y Takashi-sonrió. Naruto y Sasuke no sabían dónde esconderse- Vamos no se avergüencen, es normal que pasen estas cosas- Su plan había funcionado. Volvieron a ser pareja. Jiraiya-sensei le debía un gran favor

"_Funcionó"_ fue el mensaje que le mandó a Jiraiya. El escritor estaría más que contento.

-Bien nos vamos-ttebayo. Cuídense chicos-se despidió el rubio. El pelinegro les dedico una reverencia a todos y se fue al lado de Naruto.

En este tiempo tuvieron que resolver varias cosas. Primero lo de Sakura.

Se sentaron a hablar todos juntos en la casa del ojiazul. Contaron las diferentes versiones y ataron cabos. La ojijade les pidió una disculpa por haberse metido en la relación, aunque técnicamente no era su culpa. Se sentía mal, sentía que algo de culpabilidad tenía su accionar. Sasuke también pidió perdón por su infantil actitud. Si tan solo le hubiera mostrado las fotos, si tan solo se hubieran sentado a hablar. Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Quizás seguirían juntos.

Pero nada se saca con compadecerse e intentar cambiar el pasado. Naruto pidió perdón y explicó por qué había sido tan mujeriego. Se sentía solo y dolido. Pensaba que otros brazos lo harían sentir mejor, pero no fue así.

Terminaron todos llorando abrazados. Habían decido comenzar otra vez desde cero. Sakura sería solo su amiga, la aceptarían como tal. Sasuke y Naruto se darían otra oportunidad, ya que a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado se seguían amando como el primero. Pero esta vez sería diferente, no lo ocultarían a nadie y se hablarían todo, no más secretos en su relación. Habían aprendido la valiosa lección.

Al Otro día Naruto llamo a una conferencia de prensa. Había algunos periodistas reunidos en torno a una mesa y unas sillas. Junto al rubio estaba el pelinegro. Se sentía la tensión y el nerviosismo en el aire.

-Soy gay y estoy con Sasuke y a quien no le gusta que se joda-ttebayo- Hubo un silencio sepulcral. No se movía ni una mosca. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal frase.

Pronto un periodista se armó de valor, saltó con una pregunta y todos lo secundaron. Estalló el bullicio. Habían preguntas de todo tipo: ¿Desde cuanto están juntos? ¿Si eres Gay como estuviste con tantas mujeres? Entre muchas otras. Naruto tuvo la paciencia de responder lo mejor posible cada una de ellas. No le importaba si este hecho arruinara su carrera, solo quería estar con el amor de su vida. Se había dado cuenta que la vida es muy corta para perderla solo e infeliz.

Aunque increíblemente todo había salido bien. Como Naruto lo había aceptado públicamente, nadie podía hacer un rumor ni un chisme sobre aquello. La imagen del rubio y la del pelinegro quedaron intactas, sin daños colaterales. Aunque el trabajo bajó considerablemente. Pero eso al ojiazul no le importaba, podría hacer otra cosa. La actuación no era todo en lo que podía trabajar. Seguro que su abuelo lo respaldaría.

Hablando de él, tenían un almuerzo en su casa. Así que se apuraron, tomaron sus respectivos bolsos y se fueron rumbo a la casa del anciano. El rubio estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su abuelo al enterarse sobre su reciente relación. Pero pronto sus miedos lo abandonaron.

-Hola Naruto-lo abrazó cálidamente-me alegro que estés bien-

-Gracias Abuelo- le dedico una hermosa sonrisa- Etto ¿Te acuerdas de Sasuke?-

-Claro, tu novio. Pasen- eso fue extraño ¿Había visto la conferencia? Entraron a la casa y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de centro. Allí había comida para merendar.

-¿Abuelo, viste la conferencia?-

-¿Cuál conferencia?-comió una aceituna que había en un pote.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi relación con Sasuke-ttebayo?-lo miró sospechoso.

Mierda pensó Jiraiya. Había metido la pata. Dijo lo del noviazgo sin pensarlo.

-Pues…tú sabes…-intentó escaparse bebiendo un trago de su vaso.

-No, no sé-ttebayo. **DIME**-exigió el rubio un poco cabreado. El escritor suspiró, tendría que decirle la verdad al ojiazul y al Uchiha.

-Yo…bueno digamos que lo planee con Kakashy-sonrió.

-¿Qué?- habló por primera vez Sasuke- ¿Podrías explicarte?-

-Bueno, en visto que mi nieto estaba muy triste por el pasado. Se nos ocurrió hacer una película la cual los tuviera a los dos como protagonistas-

-¿Fue planeado? ¿Y si nos hubiéramos negado?- refutó el pelinegro.

-Imposible, ustedes estaban loco por el otro-rodó los ojos.

-Qué…queee. ¿Quién va a estar loco por este Teme?- Naruto se cruzó de brazos. Haciéndose el ofendido.

-Lo mismo digo del Dobe. Si no sabe ni besar bien-

-¿Qué dijiste idiota? Si era tú que la otra noche rogaba por más-ttebayo-

-Eres un mentiroso, tú gemías por mis caricias, en tú…-

-**BASTA**\- el novelista no quería saber esos detalles tan íntimos. Se conformaba con que estuvieran juntos y ya.

-Lo sentimos-dijeron al unísono.

-Entonces ese final ¿Cómo supieron que fueron así las cosas?-

-Bueno, un escritor tiene sus trucos-

-¡Ah!, ya recuerdo-grito el pelinegro- Nos encontramos en esa cafetería ¿Ahí fue que me sacaste la verdad, no?-

-¿Te sacaron? ¿Seguro que no fuiste un bocazas?- el rubio, en su rostro sostenía una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Oye el que cuenta todo eres tú ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso y fuimos novios?Al otro día toda la escuela se había enterado-

-Oye eso no fue….-

-**BASTA**\- Jiraiya ya estaba cabreado por esta conversación- sí, fue en ese momento que te saqué toda la información. Me conseguí un suero de la verdad. Y si, fue nuestra idea cambiar el final para que al fin pudiera hablar de su problema par de cabezas duras- Se quedaron en silencio. Gracias a ellos es que estaban juntos otra vez, no podía odiarlos.

-Gracias-ttebayo-dijo sinceramente Naruto.

-Si gracias, sin ustedes jamás esto hubiera pasado- Por debajo de la mesa le agarró la mano al rubio. Este se sobresaltó, pero pronto recibió gustoso la mano ajena. Le sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Así debe ser- levantó su copa de Sake y se la bebió toda de un golpe. La velada siguió sin problemas.

"**6 Meses después"**

Hubo altos y bajos en la carrera de Naruto. Al principio costó conseguir algunos papeles. Pero pronto el chisme se olvidó y pudo trabajar normalmente como siempre lo había hecho. Sasuke en cambio consiguio mucho trabajo de publicidad como modelo, grabando comerciales y haciendo uno que otro drama. Era guapo y eso le ayudaba un montón en ese medio.

Volvieron a protagonizar películas y dramas juntos. Los productores se dieron cuenta que eran una mina de oro. Todas las mujeres querían verlo como pareja. El _"yaoi"_ estaba en el aire. Por lo que eso hizo que aumentara el trabajo y la demanda de los jóvenes actores. Pronto dominaban el mercado del yaoi, eran la pareja del momento.

Con todo lo ahorrado, se compraron un departamento juntos. Si bien solo llevaban 6 meses en pareja, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo, debían recuperarlo. La convivencia no fue fácil. Naruto era desordenado, Sasuke extremadamente ordenado. Sasuke era quisquilloso con la comida, Naruto podía comer cualquier cosa. El rubio le gustaban los colores alegres en las paredes. El pelinegro quería un departamento minimalista y sobrio. Eran Yin y yang pero se complementaban perfectamente y pronto se acostumbraron a su nueva vida de convivientes.

Sakura conoció a un chico. Se llamaba Lee. También era un joven actor, pero él estaba recién empezando su carrera. Era honesto, enérgico y muy alegre. Le llenaba la vida de emoción y jocosidad. Perfecto para la pelirosa. Las dos pares de pareja se reunían de vez en cuando para conversar y pasar tiempo juntos.

La ojijade resultó ser una muy buena amiga. Ayudaba al par de tórtolos en cualquier problema que tuvieran. Se acompañaban y solían salir juntos a conversar y comer por ahí.

"**1 año después" **

Habían decidió unir su vida en matrimonio. Si bien para algunas personas no tenía importancia o lo encontraban innecesario, para ellos significaba un compromiso a largo plazo un "para siempre". Fue una ceremonia pequeña, solo con la gente indispensable para ellos. Fue hermosa. Se dedicaron palabras de amor e hicieron la promesa de siempre hablar las cosas, no sacar conclusiones aceleradas y siempre amarse, respetarse y acompañarse en las buenas y malas.

Sellaron todo entre besos, aplausos y llantos por parte de los comensales.

"**2 años después"**

Decidieron adoptar a un niño. Era tiempo de que su familia creciera y además les daba la oportunidad de criar y amar a un infante que fue abandonado. No fue un proceso fácil, fueron meses y meses de papeleos, visitas sociales y de psicólogos. Pero había llegado el día de que conocieran a su nuevo hijo.

Era un niño de 2 años (ellos no elegían, les asignaban a un chico) precioso. Con el pelo negro, ojos enormes de color celeste. Piel clara. Se escondía detrás de la persona encargada de la adopción.

-Ven-se agachó Naruto para estar a la altura del niño- Hola, mi nombre es Naruto y hoy seré tu nuevo padre-le sonrió alegremente. El niño poco a poco fue soltando el agarre de las vestimentas .Esa sonrisa le había dado confianza. Levanto su pequeña mano y lo saludo.

-Hola Nayyuto-no podía hablar bien todavía- mi nombe es Menma-su voz era adorable.

-Muy bien y este de aquí-señaló al pelinegro- es tu otro padre se llama Sasuke-

-Sase-repitió el chico. Miró al encargado. Este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que significaba adelante. El chico con sus pequeñas piernas fue corriendo hacia Naruto y Sasuke. Al llegar a su lado, se despidió del encargado y se fueron los tres a su nuevo hogar.

-¿Es una casa?-preguntó el chico con mucha curiosidad-

-No, es un departamento. Pero igual tendrás tu propia pieza, espero que te guste- iban los tres tomados de las manos.

-¿Hay jirabas?-

-¿He, te gustan las jirafas?-preguntó el rubio.

-Si-dijo alegremente Menma.

-Pues tendremos que comprar alguna-secundó el pelinegro.

-Bien-rió el muchacho.

No fue fácil, pero todo había salido bien para los dos actores. Consiguieron una familia adorable. El pequeño Menma fue la gota de alegría que necesitaban en sus vidas. Pronto el chico empezó a verlos como sus padres y ellos como su hijo querido (aunque todo empezó el día que se conocieron)

Jamás volvieron a tener un tipo de pelea de ese estilo, como habían tenido hace años atrás por culpa de esas fotografías. Hablaban las cosas, habían madurado y aprendido de todos su errores. Pero por sobre todo se amaban incondicionalmente. En las buenas y en las malas.

FIN


End file.
